Shaman King TV
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: Descubre lo que pasa dertás de camaras durante la filmación de la famosisima serie de TV Shaman King. parejas:HoroxRen obviamente,HaoxLyserg,YohxAnna y RyuxChocolove jajaja,este no, solo es broma
1. Chapter 1

**SHAMAN KING TV**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Una mirada pícara se posa sobre un chico delgado que sostiene con fuerza una gran lanza, con la cual apunta al enemigo en posición un tanto heroica abriendo paso a su breve discurso sobre lo inútil que es tratar de ganarle pues, según argumenta, es el mejor guerrero que hay y el futuro Rey Shaman, indiscutiblemente. [Los ojos oscuros continúan atentos ahora corre velozmente, salta, cae dando un gran zarpazo al pecho del gordo contrincante y termina sobre la punta de sus pies en el suelo con la agilidad de un gato. [La mirada lo sigue a cada acción. Lo que viene: la típica sonrisa de lado, un "je" orgulloso y…

Takei: Corte!!!

Yoh: Bien hecho Ren-se acerca un chico de audífonos tocando el hombro de su compañero- ahora a descansar para hacerlo mejor mañana.

Basón: Si, este trabajo me va a matar.-se escucha decir al gran hombre en armadura que se situaba justo detrás de Ren.

Yoh: jijiji, este trabajo te va a matar, jajajaja- las carcajadas retumban en todo el set.

Basón¿dije algo gracioso?

Yoh: jajaja, Basón, tu ya estas muerto; bueno no de verdad pero, jajajaja

Los hábiles pies que antes saltaran de manera colosal ahora se dirigen a la mesa de los bocadillos, donde el dueño de aquella atenta mirada negra espera. Procura pasar inadvertido, pero ya hace rato que siente aquellos ojos encima; se limita a sentarse justo del lado contrario de la mesa para tomar una botellita de leche.

Agacha la mirada para destapar el bote como niño pequeño ansioso por probar un dulce, cierra los ojos para disfrutar mejor su deliciosa bebida; termina el contenido de un sorbo y abre los ojos, al hacerlo se encuentra de nueva cuenta con el rostro de Horo-Horo.

Horo¿por qué me evitas?- hace pucheros

Ren: no me estés mirando de esa forma cuando estamos trabajando, es molesto. Además, alguien podría vernos-susurra con enfado.

Horo: pero…-se resigna- esta bien, pero saliendo tu invitas la cena

Ren: de acuerdo. Ahora prepárate, el director te llama al escenario.

Horo: sí!!, es mi turno, observa con atención, pues te demostraré como hace su trabajo un actor profesional.- sale corriendo, tropezándose con Chocolove en el camino

Ren: ja, claro, un actor profesional, si este es el primer trabajo que te dan.- habla para si mismo.

Lyserg: perdón¿decías algo?- se acerca el peliverde que apenas minutos atrás llegó, para comprobar que no era a él a quien iban dirigidas las palabras al ver la cabeza de Ren moverse a manera de negación.- je, debí suponerlo- se lleva la mano detrás de la nuca.-oye…Ren- dice con timidez- ¿aún estas molesto con Hao?

Ren: nunca estuve molesto con él, simplemente critiqué su trabajo como actor de segunda que es- se cruza de brazos.

Lyserg: vamos, no es para tanto que te haya robado el protagónico de aquella película- menciona más confianzudo.

Ren: que no es por eso, todos se dejan llevar por los comentarios de la prensa.-notablemente sube el tono de voz haciendo que el chico con el que habla se encoja de hombros tratando de esconder el rostro por la pena que le causa haber sido tan atrevido.

Lyserg: es que…-piensa bien lo que va a decir antes de empeorar las cosas, pero unos pasos acelerados se dejan escuchar, salvando la situación.

Horo¿viste¿lo viste todo?; que buen actor soy ¿verdad?, jajajajaja- dice satisfecho por haber salido otros cinco minutos a escena.-ah- voltea la mirada- hola Lyserg, no te había visto hoy.

Lyserg: es que no me tocaba venir, sólo pasé para ver a Hao.-sonríe tiernamente a su mejor amigo

Ryu¿es que no te interesa verme a mí?- se deja ver un hombre de gran copete.

Lyserg: jaja, Hola Ryu.- saluda mientras da unos pasos atrás el pobre niño acosado por un grandulón.

Hao: Ryu, deja hablarle de esa forma a Lyserg.- un chico de cabello castaño cayendo a la cintura toma al asustado peliverde por el brazo y lo encamina hacia la salida

Ruy: Vamos, Hao, era solo una broma- le rezonga para luego susurrar de manera que solo él se entienda- es un pesado.

Hao: nos vemos mañana.-lo último que el mayor de los Asakura hace antes de salir es dirigir una mortífera mirada a Ren.

Horo, que ha visto eso, se pregunta por qué tienen tantos problemas siendo que antes eran grandes amigos, pero, a diferencia de Lyserg, él sabe que es un gran error hablar de ese asunto con Ren y recordarlo día a día, conteniendo su curiosidad es lo que ha salvado su relación estos meses.

Ren: Horo, nos vamos.-empieza a acomodar sus pertenencias con una expresión un tanto más de fastidio, antes de que se acerque Yoh y atrase su salida.

Yoh¿Ya se van?- otro que llega sonriendo- ¿por qué no salimos todos a cenar?- se dirige a Horo-Horo sabiendo que es más fácil recibir una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

Horo: pues…-realmente lo único que quiere es pasar un momento a solas con su novio, ya que parece que este no ha sido su día, desde las acosadoras que lo persiguieron por todo el restaurante en el que se detuvo a desayunar hasta la escena que tuvo que repetir veintiocho mil veces por culpa de problemas técnicos y ahora su casual encuentro con Hao- Ren¿vienes?

Ren: no- suena frío y seco- ve tú.-remata para luego salir del estudio.

Horo: pero, acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer.- termina por agarrar su chaqueta y salir apresurado tras Ren.-espérame.-grita al estar unos pasos detrás de él.

Ren: no es necesario que vengas conmigo- la actitud fría causada por el mal humor continua hasta que se da la vuelta para notar que los grandes ojos expresivos del niño de las praderas se fija en el suelo y la mano derecha rasca su mentón, signo de que esta pensando como resolver las cosas; siempre ha sido así, desde que comenzaron a salir él es quien se encarga de que todo marche siempre bien, gran carga, cierto, pero nadie le pidió que lo hiciera.-en verdad, esta bien que salgas con ellos, después de todo mañana tienes el día libre y yo sólo trabajo hasta las tres, podemos ir a comer.- por primera vez el más serio trata de resolver algo antes de que su novio termine sacando una de sus locas conclusiones que siempre enredan las cosas.

Horo: nos vemos entonces. – se da la vuelta y agita el brazo-Hasta mañana, que descanses- hecha a correr para alcanzar ahora a los demás, pero se detiene súbitamente y regresa para pararse justo en frente de Ren. Se fija que no haya nadie en la calle volteando de un lado a otro.

Ren: se te olvidó alg…- antes de que pueda acabar la frase siente unos tibios labios sobre su frente y una mano sobre su hombro.-nos vemos mañana- se aparta- descansa.

ooooo

Anna: camina más rápido, hace mucho frío- dice la señorita a su pequeño acompañante que se ha quedado rezagado ¿será por lo cortas que son sus piernas?

Yoh: Annita, si tienes frío déjame prestarte mi sudadera- sin esperar una respuesta coloca la ropa sobre los hombros de su amiga.-Así esta mejor ¿no?

Horo: chicos!!!- se aparece- ya llegué

Yoh: y tus asuntos?

Horo: aaahh…emmm…le pedí a mi asistente que lo hiciera por mi- trata de no mirar a nadie a los ojos pues le es sumamente difícil mentir y nuca puede disimular (a pesar de ser un actor)- y¿dónde vamos a cenar?- cambia rápidamente el tema.

Anna: donde sea, tango mucha hambre.- la rubia acelera el paso pensando en su estómago

Horo¿y los demás?

Yoh: bueno, solo iremos nosotros cuatro, ya que mi hermano se fue con Lyserg; y Ryu, al igual que Chocolove tenían que seguir grabando- suspira al tiempo que levanta la mirada al cielo- que difícil es este trabajo.

ooooo

La puerta de la habitación se abre debido al viento; esto hace que su ocupante se levante del escritorio y vaya a cerrar. Apenas llega al umbral escucha los comentarios de sus padres, parece que discuten, pero no mucho; sin embargo, esas cosas nunca acaban bien y uno que se ha acostumbrado a oírlo toda su vida sabe que es mejor cerrar la puerta y encender la radio a todo volumen.

De nueva cuenta en el escritorio se dispone a terminar de responder correspondencia, cartas de todo tipo, la mayoría elogiándolo por su trabajo, una que otra criticando severamente su aparición en la nueva serie de Tv. Responde mecánicamente, siempre lo mismo, dar las gracias por el apoyo y pedir que no pierdan detalle de su carrera; en toda su vida sólo ha leído una carta que realmente llamó su atención, hecho que le hizo ganarse un lugar guardada en un cajón, arrugada de tantas veces que ha sido leída.

"_No_ _sé por donde empezar, mmmm, es que no te he tratado mucho; pero de actor a actor he de decir que admiro tu trabajo_"

así comenzaba la carta

"_es extraño escribir a alguien, regularmente es a mi a quien llegan las cartas, jajaja, pero debes saber como se siente eso. Vaya, creo que se nota la falta de práctica al querer escribir algo sincero a un amigo"_

así comenzaba una amistad.

"_bueno, como sea, espero que alguno de los dos obtenga ese papel en la película. Hasta pronto. Atentamente: Asakura Hao."_

El simple hecho de recordar esas palabras escritas en papel le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Mejor dejar ya de contestar correspondencia, es tarde, y mañana hay que trabajar.

Su cuerpo pesado cae sobre la cama, la radio todavía encendida, la voz familiar del locutor anunciando a una nueva figura.

Locutor: esta vez se trata de el reconocido actor Asakura Hao

Es que no lo iba a dejar en paz ese recuerdo de una amarga amistad. El botón de apagado se encuentra muy lejos, habrá que estirarse para encontrarlo; en el tiempo que se pierde debido a la búsqueda alcanza a escuchar algo que no quería.

Locutor: y su actual pareja Diethel Lyserg.

Al fin el sonido se ha desvanecido, lo que hay que hacer ahora es dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas que atormentan y reposar la cabeza sobre la almohada hasta quedar dormido.

Apenas los ojos se cierran sueña el teléfono.

ooooo

Manta: será mejor que me vaya, mañana también tengo que trabajar

Horo: jajaja, yo tengo el día libre- se burla de su amigo.

Anna: eso sólo demuestra lo poco que el director quiere que aparezcas en la serie- los comentarios hirientes característicos de aquella extraña dama no se hacen esperar.

Manta: adiós- termina por levantarse el pequeño, tratando de evitar una posible discusión, la que desde luego Anna hubiese ganado.- nos vemos mañana

Horo/Yoh: hasta mañana- repiten dos a coro.

Horo: será mejor que yo también me retire

Yoh: pero dijiste que mañana era tu día libre

Horo: si, pero estoy en medio de algo importante y quiero terminarlo, así que- se estira entes de ponerse de pie- nos vemos.

Yoh: esta bien, cuídate mucho Loro-Loro

Horo: que no soy Loro-Loro, soy Horo-Horo- por un minuto ambos se quedan callados, mirándose fijamente, poco a poco las bocas se abren dejando lugar a las carcajadas- jajajaja.

Anna: que tontos, siguen haciendo eso aún si no están filmando.- refunfuña la espectadora.

Horo trata de no hacer caso a ese comentario, pensando que ella también parecía seguir actuando durante la cena; ¿habrá sido coincidencia que el director, Hiroyuki Takei, escogiera a personas con características similares a las de sus personajes?

Tras ver a su amigo partir se da vuelta y se encuentra con un par de ojos que miran hacia la nada, dejando que el reflejo de las luces caiga sobre ellos, haciéndolos parecer más hermosos.

Yoh¿quieres algo más, Annita?

Anna: si, la cuenta- que triste no poder admirarlos un par de horas más.

ooooo

Horo: Tadaimaa!!- exclama el peliceleste sabiendo que nadie contestará.

Entra a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua; de pronto siente que no comió lo suficiente en aquel restaurante, por ello abre la alacena y saca una caja de galletas. Devora unas cuantas y luego, así sin más, siente un nudo en la garganta (N/A: no, no se está ahogando) Recuerda perfectamente lo que sentía al comer galletas junto a su familia, la calidez de su madre y la sonrisa siempre alegre de su abuela; ahora las galletas dejaban de tener buen sabor.

Horo: Bueno- lo mejor para olvidar aquello es distraerse un rato- si, sé que es tarde, pero…

Ren: no importa- se escucha del otro lado del teléfono- aún no estaba dormido.

ooooo

Los gritos fuera de la habitación se escuchan cada vez más fuertes y los llantos del pequeño que ahora se ha despertado, juntos parecen los sonidos emitidos por la televisión mientras se transmite una película de guerra.

Horo: solo hablaba para…- no hay excusas válidas, decir que simplemente quería escuchar su voz es algo tonto y cursi.-¿mañana a que hora nos vemos?- termina diciendo algo más absurdo.

Ren: si era para eso, pudiste hablarme mañana temprano¿no crees?

Horo/Ren: ….

De uno u otro lado del teléfono solo hay silencio, muchas cosas son las que ambos sienten, pero en sola una coinciden.

"_es bueno saber que existes"_

* * *

**LISTO, el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic.**

**es la primera vez que escribo algo con tantos personajes, por eso creo que esta medio enredado, pero espero mejorar para los próximos capítulos.**

**Bueno, sin más, me despido.**

**Dewa Mata**


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana comenzó sin novedades y poco a poco el elenco de la serie de televisión Shaman King fue llegando. El último en hacerlo fue Manta, a quien la cena de la noche anterior le había caído mal.

Takei: bien, empezaremos por grabar la parte en que…

Chica de staff: director, tiene una llamada

Takei: en un momento regreso.

Mientras el talentoso Hiroyuki atendía su llamada los allí presentes no dudaron en relajarse un poco y comenzar a platicar. Entre risas y ademanes Yoh se comunicaba con su mejor e inseparable amigo Manta, de pronto la conversación tomó un tono más serio.

Manta: oye Yoh…¿ya se lo pudiste decir?

Yoh: no, aun no. Además creo que no le agrada mucho mi compañía, en cuanto estuvimos solos pidió la cuenta.- su mirada se pierde en el recuerdo de aquella noche.

Manta: ya veo.

Yoh: de todas formas… no creo tener aún el coraje suficiente para confesárselo así sin más.

Manta: ánimo amigo- a pesar de todo, en realidad si existían algunas cosas que lograban preocupar al pobre Yoh.

Y mientras algunos convivían sin problema otros tantos no se la estaban pasando muy bien. En el lugar donde los actores eran maquillados antes de salir a filmar la situación que se vivía era de carácter realmente tenso y es que los allí presentes no mostraban ni una pizca de alegría y si tenían que cruzar palabras lo hacían más bien en tono serio o retador.

Hao¿hoy no vino tu noviecito?-de pronto dice para romper el silencio incomodo.

Ren: no tengo ninguno.- sabiendo que sus palabras son más incomodas aún para su compañero, cosa que realmente le divierte.

Hao: y que me dices de Horokeu, siempre salen juntos ¿no es así?- si era verdad que regularmente se iban juntos pero nunca hacían nada prometedor frente a nadie, sin embargo alguien tan observador como Hao no necesitaba grandes pistas.

Ren¿acaso estas celoso?

Hao: por que habría de estarlo, se que en el fondo tu corazón aún me pertenece.- este último comentario es suficiente para que Ren deje su asiento- de no ser así tu reacción seria distinta- Ren se limita a no mirar a el causante de su enfado, sin embargo tampoco puede dar un paso. Quiere contestarle, de verdad, pero por primera vez no sabe como defenderse.- jaja, eres tan fácil de predecir.

Ren: no te confíes tanto, siempre actúas como si me conocieras- por fin deja de apretar los puños, las palabras salen con mayor fluidez aunque duelen- pero la verdad es que no sabes nada sobre mi.-sale del lugar creyéndose victorioso, no tanto por las palabras mencionadas, sino por haber vencido ese maldito temor a Hao.

ooooo

Pilika: así que de eso se trataba. Bien, supongo que puedo ayudarte.

Horo: muchas gracias, me estarías haciendo un gran favor.

Pilika: pero va a costarte

Horo¿que?- exclama sorprendido

Pilika: no te preocupes, lo único que quiero es ////////

Horo: está bien- rasca su cabeza- pero no si la idea le agrade del todo a Ren.-dice en un susurro.

Pilika: a ¿Ren?

Horo: no, nada, olvida lo que dije

Pilika: de acuerdo, entonces, antes que nada hay que comprar los ingredientes.

Y así los dos pelicelestes caminan por la calle haciendo comentarios divertidos para no aburrirse; quien los hubiera visto así habría asegurado sin dudar que en realidad se trata de un par de hermanos.

Pilika: es maravilloso poder actuar junto a estrellas tan famosas como los Asakura¿no lo crees?

Horo: pues a mí en verdad me gusta más actuar con Ren, desde hace años admiro su trabajo.

Pilika: de nuevo ese nombre- las pisadas más ligeras dejan de escucharse.-Horo, quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

Horo: Pilika, por favor no me hagas preguntas al respecto- gira para verla de frente- prometí no hablar con nadie de ello.

Pilika: de acuerdo, después de todo eres mi amigo y respeto tus decisiones- emprende de nuevo la marcha- pero si tienes problemas con tu novio sabes que siempre puedo escucharte.

Horo¿cómo lo supiste?

Pilika: intuición femenina- ante la cara de susto de su colega deja escapar una leve risita-pero no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

ooooo

Yoh¿ya te vas Ren¿Por qué no esperas a que llegue Lyserg?

Ren¿y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Yoh: es que en cuanto llegue vamos a ir a comer y luego al parque.

Ren¿ustedes no piensan en otra cosa que no sea divertirse?. Yo paso, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Yoh: ya veo, pero deberías venir con nosotros algún día; no es bueno trabajar tanto.-Ren da unos pasos hacia la puerta pero se detiene al escuchar al castaño reanudar la charla- además a Horo se le ve un poco deprimido cuando tu no estás.

Ren¿Qué dijiste?- trata de disimular el temor en sus palabras, si descubren que su pareja es un hombre ¿Qué pensarán de él? No puede permitir que eso sea revelado.

Yoh: no cabe duda de que se han vuelto grandes amigos.

Ren: suspira aliviado- ¿a eso te referías? Si, supongo que es un buen amigo.-de repente el teléfono de Ren suena- ¿diga? Que? Si enseguida estoy allí.

Sin dejar decir una palabra a Yoh, Ren sale corriendo dejando todas sus pertenencias. Sube pronto a su auto y lo arranca.

ooooo

Pilika: no, ya te dije que no lo batas tanto. Así nunca lo lograras

Horo: hacer un pastel es más difícil de lo que parece- lloriquea.

Pilika: hazte a un lado, si le caen tus lágrimas sabrá salado.

Después de unos minutos (solo como unos 200 min) el pastel está listo y se ve apetitoso.

Horo: seguro que le va a gustar- extiende su dedo índice para probar la cubierta, pero antes de que roce el pastel recibe un manotazo.

Pilika: no hagas eso.

Horo: lo único que haces es regañarme.

Pilika: claro, eso es lo que hacen los amigos

Horo: yo pensé que se ayudaban, escuchaban, comprendían…

Pilika: Bah! Esas son patrañas que escriben para vender tarjetas.-baja la mirada hasta su muñeca para ver su reloj- ya casi son las tres, será mejor que me vaya.

Horo: esta bien, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Pilika: no te preocupes, no fue nada, además- sonríe maliciosamente- me debes una.

ooooo

Yoh¿Qué dices tu Annita¿A dónde quieres ir?

Anna: mm…

Lyserg: perdón por la demora- se acerca corriendo

Yoh: no te preocupes- sonríe

Anna¿Qué no se preocupe? Pero si casi nos hace cambiar de planes.

Lyserg: es que no encontraba la reservación, pero ya estoy aquí, así que andando.

Chocolove: vámo pue.

Hao: se aproxima sin ser escuchado- ¿es que pensaban irse sin mi?

Lyserg: en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- pensé que no vendrías.

Hao: la rueda de prensa se canceló, así que- se acerca peligrosamente a su koibito- este día soy todo tuyo- siente la mirada sorprendida de algunos de los presentes y se separa un poco de Lyserg- bueno, y también de ellos.

Chocolove: así es Lyserg, tendra´ que compartirlo, por lo meno´ hasta que acabe la comida.

Yoh/ Chocolove/Manta/Ryu: jajajaja

ooooo

Enfermera: disculpe señor¿es usted pariente del joven Tao?

Ren: sí _¿pero de donde me vio la cara de señor? bueno, si a un niño le llama "joven"_- piensa para si.

Enfermera: ahora puede entrar

En la cama sentado se encuentra un niño de apenas unos ocho años de edad, su pierna derecha está vendada y su brazo está enyesado. Al ver entrar a su hermano mayor agacha la cabeza, pensando que será severamente regañado.

Gin: hermano, yo…- siente como unos brazos lo estrechan y un pecho le acoge protectoramente.

Ren: tonto ¿en que estabas pensando?

Gin: yo…-el pequeño se hecha a llorar envuelto en aquel calido abrazo.

Ren: esta bien Gin, ya no llores- levanta con cuidado la cabeza de su hermanito para ver un par de enormes ojos violáceos llorosos y una débil sonrisa- ahora, cuéntame lo que pasó.

Gin: yo trataba de proteger a ese gato que se subió en el árbol más grande del parque; los demás chicos dijeron que no podría, pero llegué hasta donde estaba sin problema alguno, luego…luego el gato saltó y yo me quedé arriba. Hermano, estaba espantado, tan espantado que caí al suelo al tratar de bajar- el llanto comienza de nuevo y la cabeza del niño se hunde en el pecho de su cuidador.

Ren: solo a ti se te ocurre.- levanta la mirada y mira en dirección a un gran reloj de pared, las manecillas marcan las cuatro y cuarto- ya se me hizo tarde, mejor le hablo para decirle que espere un poco más.

Gin: vas a ver a tu novia

Ren: si, algo así.

Gin: lo siento hermano.

Ren: no te preocupes.

La puerta del dormitorio se abre y una mujer de largos cabellos negros acompañada por un hombre de traje entran con una expresión que se confunde entre el enfado y la preocupación. La mujer se acerca a la cama y…

Señora Tao¿en que diablos estabas pensando Gin?

Ren: él no hizo nada malo.

Sra. Tao: deja de concebir todas las tonterías que hace tu hermano, debe aprender a no estar tratando de llamar la atención todo el tiempo.

Ren: tal vez si la tuviera no necesitaría hacer cosas como estas.-grita desesperado ante la actitud de su mamá.

Sr. Tao: no le hables así a tu madre- su mano cae pesada sobre la mejilla de su primogénito.

Ren: a usted dos parece pesarles tener hijos, no sé entonces por que no lo pensaron antes de decidir no usar protección.

Sr. Tao: eres un insolente, ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa.

Ren: que te hace pensar que llegaré.

Sr. Tao: no creo que quieras que tu hermano pase solo el resto de la tarde en esas condiciones¿verdad?.

Ren: los odio a ambos.- sale del cuarto para subir a su auto y emprender el camino hacia su casa.

ooooo

Horo¿_Por qué no llega? Ni siquiera contesta su teléfono. ¿es que acaso ya no quiere verme? O peor aún ¿le habrá pasado algo malo? Me preocupa mucho, pero como no me ha dejado su dirección ni el teléfono de su casa lo único que puedo hacer es esperar. Sí, lo esperaré toda la vida si es necesario, lo esperaré._

ooooo

Yoh: disculpe¿me puede traer la cuenta?

Mesero: desde luego

Yoh: vaya que elegiste bien el lugar Lyserg, la comida estuvo deliciosa

Hao: el merito debería ser mío, después de todo yo fui quien trajo aquí a Lyserg en primer lugar.

Anna: no nos interesa escuchar sus historias románticas.

Mesero: aquí esta.

Chocolove: bien, pue´ es hora de hacer la´ cuentas. –se levanta de su lugar mostrando su enorme collar de "cuentas" de todos colores.

Yoh: no te preocupes, yo pago.

Anna: está bien- bufa al momento que apoya su cabeza sobre su mano.

Manta: cómo que te olvidaste la cartera, Ryu eres un...

Ryu: anda Manta, a ti no te cuesta nada.

Manta: _a ti tampoco_ está bien, pagaré tu cuenta.

Chocolove¿y la mía?

Manta¿que? Son unos embusteros.

Yoh: jijijiji

Anna jira la cabeza al escuchar aquella agradable risa y mira detenidamente a su dueño, luego se le escapa una leve, pero sincera sonrisa; que agradable poder comer en compañía de alguien como él.

Después que la cuenta fue pagada cada quien toma su rumbo, la visita al parque se ha pospuesto ya que ha comenzado a llover. Chocolove decide ir al cine con Manta y Ryu, Anna decide que la película que verán es muy infantil y sale acompañada por Yoh, sin rumbo fijo; Hao y Lyserg se quedan en la mesa y piden una botella del mejor vino tinto.

ooooo

Gin: ya vete hermano, o de lo contrario tu novia te cambiará por otro.

Ren: no creo que siga esperándome. Además no puedo dejarte así.

Gin: seguro que si, cualquiera que te ame realmente lo haría, te esperaría eternamente. Ya es noche, déjame solo y ve con ella.

Ren: pero…

Gin: por favor hermano, no me hagas sentir culpable por haberte arruinado el día. Te lo suplico, anda de una buena vez.

Ren: de acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo háblame y en seguida estaré contigo.

Gin: si, gracias.

ooooo

Las luces sobre el camino se difuminan con la neblina que ha dejado la lluvia, los autos que transitan lo hacen a prisa, como si el tiempo no alcanzara, igual que en toda gran ciudad.

Ren¿_estará enfadado? al final no he podido no comunicarme con él. Seguro que esta molesto, no creo que alguien pueda esperar tanto tiempo._- mete la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón mientras el semáforo en rojo se lo permite y saca un pequeño objeto- _la llave de su apartamento¿se la dará a todo mundo así de fácil?_

Una vez frente a la puerta mete la llave al cerrojo, pero duda un momento. La saca y da media vuelta, mira el firmamento y decide que no hay nada que perder, sobre todo después del largo viaje. Regresa y abre la puerta.

Las luces están apagadas, Ren palpa con la mano la pared unos minutos antes de que el cuarto se ilumine. Camina despacio, es la primera vez que quedan de verse en aquel lugar y cada detalle que encuentra en su camino le hace pensar que Horo no es el chico que cree conocer, su exquisito gusto por las pinturas que adornan la sala, el orden que hay por doquier y aroma perfumado del ambiente, todo ello habla muy diferente del joven desordenado, alegre y desvergonzado que es "su" Horo- Horo.

Luego vuelve la cabeza para toparse con un cuerpo recostado sobre un largo comedor de cristal, frente a unas velas consumidas y una comida cuidadosamente servida y decorada, pero fría. La imagen le parece enternecedora, se acerca para ver mejor. La espalda de Horo se mece dulcemente con cada respirar, el ceño se frunce un poco y después de oír algunos balbuceos Ren consigue distinguir su nombre, pronunciado como el suspiro de un enamorado.

Camina por el lugar, aún inseguro, abriendo cada puerta hasta toparse con la habitación de el propietario, entra y encuentra lo que imaginaba en principio del lugar donde viviría Horo, un cuarto amplio pero desordenado, ropa por doquier, revistas, cartas, discos, de todo. Llega hasta la cama y toma una cobija, después regresa al comedor.

Coloca con cuidado la cobija sobre el cuerpo que descansa y sujetando aún por los hombros a su novio se acerca hasta su oído, gira un poco y susurra.

Ren: lo lamento, lamento haberte hecho esperar- luego de eso besa su mejilla.

* * *

Aqui les dejo el segundo cap de este fic.

Espero que les esté gustando y espero poder poner un poco más de HaoxLyserg e YohxAnna para el próximo capítulo, esi si la tarea me permite escribirlo T-T (madlita universidad)


End file.
